1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, and a method therefor, for enabling the display of a plurality of images by using a main picture and at least one child picture.
2. Related Background Art
As well known, a presently-available television reception unit can display not only a main picture but also, as a child picture, an additional analog broadcast program image. An example television reception unit that includes such a function is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2-96486. In addition, a recently-introduced multi-picture television reception unit, now in practical use, divides a child picture to obtain a plurality of picture segments, corresponding in number to the available broadcast programs, and incorporates a single-tuner-controlled time sharing process for cyclically displaying moving images in the picture segments. Furthermore, with another television reception unit that has come into practical use, a user registers favorite programs in advance and the programs to be displayed are then selected in accordance with the registered contents. An example television reception unit that includes such a function is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-51709.
Relative to digital broadcasting, a service called EPG (Electrical Program Guide) has been practically employed that can cope with multi-channel broadcasts. By employing this service, program information obtained from digital broadcasts can be displayed on a screen, and from the displayed information a user can select whichever of the programs he or she desires to watch.
As in the conventional examples, a multi-picture display system, which divides a child picture to obtain a plurality of picture segments, corresponding in number to the programs being broadcast, and displays a program list, can satisfactorily cope with analog broadcasting for which several tens of channels are available. However, for multi-channel digital broadcasting, for which several hundred channels are available, it is difficult for this system to divide a child picture to obtain picture segments for all the channels. Furthermore, the display resolution of the program video is reduced because of the increase in the number of picture segments, and visibility of a video image is deteriorated.
When a user has registered his or her favorite programs in advance, in order thereafter to view any of the favorite registered programs (hereinafter referred to as entry programs) as a child picture, the user need only employ a remote controller to switch to a selected picture segment. However, when a user employs this function to search for and view a favorite broadcast program, the following problem is encountered. Since the programs to be switched to are displayed in order in accordance with priority levels established at the time programs are registered, and the display switching operation must be repetitively performed to bring up a desired program having a low priority level, thereby requiring a user a troublesome operation when a user desires to immediately display a target program. Such repetitive switching becomes especially irritating when multi-channel digital broadcasting is employed, since many entry programs may be registered and the likelihood is great that the number of switching operations will be increased, and as a result, a demand for improved program selection procedures and devices has been raised.
Further, while digital broadcasting EPG is known as a preferable program selection means for users who have programs they wish to view, or for those who are familiar with computers, the EPG can be a very inconvenient and troublesome selection means for users who desire to choose programs while viewing pictures, or for those who are not familiar with computers, because the operating sensation users experience when selecting programs with the EPG, differs greatly from that experienced when analog broadcasting is employed.